5 peladores y un bebe
by lucymarukura94
Summary: que pasaria si dejaramos a 5 muchachos con un bebe en casa de la novia de uno de ellos DXR,AXS,AXM  mi primer fic, espero que les guste...
1. la niñera

**Capitulo.1 LA NIÑERA.**

Dan y los otros habían regresado de nueva vestroia, runo le había ofrecido a mira que se quedara con ella, claro que debían ampliar su cuarto pero aun así acepto. Al día siguiente runo y julie se encontraban en el restaurante del papa de runo atendiendo a los clientes, julie atendía las mesas mientras runo se encontraba detrás de la barra.

-donde esta mira, se supone que vendría a ayudarnos en el restaurante-runo

-no lo se runo tal vez tuvo algún imprevisto-julie

-ya llegue- decía cierta pelinaranja.

- mira-las dos

-lamento la tardanza pero tenia un imprevisto, de camino al restaurante- decía mientras se ponía uno de los delantales que usaban-bueno como están…

-porque tardaste mira, nos preocupamos mucho- julie.

-que era tan importante para que te tardaras- runo enojada.

-bueno…-pensando- verán de camino aquí me tope con un chico y…

-un chico…-julie acercándose a mira- dime como era guapo, atractivo, alto…

-julie que te eh dicho de hacer esas preguntas- alejando a julie de mira.

-hay vamos no me digas que tu no quieres saber

-si, pero…

-me dejan terminar-mira- bueno como les decía, me tope con un chico de regreso al restaurante y…

******flash back******

-lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta- decía el muchacho mientras ayudaba a mira a levantarse.

-descuida no lo hiciste apropósito…- pero mira se quedo en shock al ver al muchacho, era alto, cabello largo hasta el cuello y ojos verdes.

- estas bien digo después del golpe no te debes de sentir bien.

- me siento bien gracias por ayudarme.

- no gracias a ti, por haberte cruzado en mi camino…mi ángel.

-mmm…gracias- ruborizada

- oye quieres, quieres estar en el concierto de mi banda y pasarla con nosotros un rato, antes del concierto, tengo entradas- mostrándole 3 boletos en su mano- que dices.

-podría llevar a mis amigas también.

- claro- entregándole los boletos- de seguro les gustara el concierto en serio, bueno paso por ti y tus amigas en mi limosina.

- si claro, te esperaremos.

- bueno nos vemos después…mi ángel-marchándose.

- adiós…valla es muy-mirando el reloj- se me hará tarde debo darme prisa.

******fin del flash back******

-y eso fue lo que paso.

-guaoh mira tienes suerte-julie- y dinos como se llama su banda.

- no lo se, en los boletos viene el nombre- sacado los boletos-haber dice grupo darck night Stars…

Se escucho un vaso romperse, era el que sostenía runo en ese momento, después se oyeron…

-!QUE DARCK NIGHT STARS…..Ahhhhhhhhhh-julie y runo.

- que ocurre con eso- mira

-que no lo sabes- sacudiendo a mira- el grupo que te invito es darck night Stars, y apuestos al que te invito es el bajista, james hars- la soltó y comenzó a gritar otra ves.

-y eso es bueno- pero esta ves la que la sacudió fue runo.

-que estas loca claro que es bueno james hars es el bajista del grupo, sin mencionar que es muy guapo es una estrella y según me entere no tiene novia y al parecer le caíste bien mira.

-bien runo yo diría demasiado bien- julie.

-entonces vendrán conmigo al concierto.

-siiii-las dos- vamos a conocer a james hars ahhhhhh.

Después de la "gran noticia" julie y las demás fueron al centro comercial a comprar ropa para el concierto de mañana, al regresar julie le dijo a mira que si iban a casa de marucho para arreglarse para mañana mientras runo se iba a su casa.

- esto será genial, por fin veré a mi banda favorita- entonces sonó el celular de runo-bueno.

- runo querida eres tu.

- tía Helena tanto sin verla como a estado.

- bien de casualidad se encuentran tus padres.

-lo siento pero ellos salieron a ver a la abuela a su casa y no regresaran hasta en 3 días.

- o que pena, podrías hacerme un favor querida.

-claro tía que necesita.

- bueno veras-hablaba hasta que runo se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta de su casa- pero tía…

-por favor runo hazlo por mi.

-esta bien, cuando vendrá.

- mañana a las 11:00 de acuerdo.

-si claro nos vemos…bye.- colgando-no puede ser y justo cuando iba a ir a ese concierto.

Al día siguiente runo ya estaba lista para ir al concierto pero esta se veía muy preocupada.

-no puede ser ahora que haré-sonó su celular- bueno.

-hola runo.

-dan, hola como estas.

-bien oye estaba pensando en invitarte al cine hoy.

-espera, te refieres al de la ciudad o el que tiene marucho en su casa como la otra vez. ¬_¬-runo.

-me refiero al cine de la ciudad que dices.

-los siento dan pero…-en eso se le ocurrió una idea-por que no vienes a mi casa, es que quisiera decirte algo importante.

-bueno, iré en un momento.

-bueno nos vemos, adiós-colgando- espero que acepte.

Mientras un chico de cabello color café y lentes de sol iba alegre a casa de su novia en su bicicleta.

-que, querrá decirme runo que sea importante.

*****Mente de dan*****

- dan eres tan guapo, fuerte y varonil y aun no puedo creer que sea novia de alguien tan atractivo como tu-runo.

-no te culpo, después de todo soy un galán-mientras poco a poco iban juntando sus labios…

*****fin Mente de dan*****

-tal vez sea eso-ruborizado- no la culpo después de todo tenia que decírmelo algún día- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo llego dan a casa de runo y entro y vio a la chica parada mirando por la ventana.

-hola runo.

-dan viniste-abrazando al muchacho.

- valla runo te vez- mirando a la chica- hermosa, te arreglaste para mi.

- no exactamente, ven siéntate-ambos se sentaron- veras dan te llame aquí porque…bueno no se como decírtelo.

-descuida runo lo se todo.

-enserio?

-claro y estoy de acuerdo.

-seguro que estamos de acuerdo los dos.

-si, totalmente- acercándose a runo lentamente.

-que bueno porque de seguro le vas a agradar a ella mucho-sonriendo.

-espera-alejándose- ella?

-o dan estoy tan feliz, ahora podré ir al concierto mientras tu cuidas a mi prima.

-tu prima-en shock.

- si, Mi prima, hana, es una bebe.

-BEBE?

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. un bebe

**Capitulo.2 ¿un bebe?**

-me alegra que ayas aceptado dan, este es el mayor favor que te eh pedido-runo-te encantara cuidar a hana es una bebe hermosa y muy tierna-dan aun seguía e shock- bueno según mi tía Helena traería a hana en unos…-sonó el timbre- es ella, mientras runo abría la puerta y recibía a hana, dan todavía seguía en shock- no te preocupes tía la cuidare adiós-cerraba al puerta y fue a la sala donde estaba dan

-bueno aquí tienes- entregándole la pañalera y su osito, todo lo que necesitas para cuidar a la bebe-Bueno julie y mira no tardaran en llegar- sonó el timbre-ya llegaron bueno nos vemos en la noche adiós-dándole un beso a dan en la mejilla- no la acuestes tan tarde- después runo se fue.

-un…bebe…pero runo yo- pero ya no estaba runo-demonios, ahora que haré- voltio a ver a hana en su carriola, esta a la ves lo miraba-hola hana soy dan, yo soy….el novio de tu prima runo, así que yo te cuidare de acuerdo-en respuesta la bebe aplaudió-bien, nada puede salir mal después de todo que tan difícil es cuidar a un bebe.

**Mientras…**

-me pregunto como estará dan-runo.

-de seguro bien, ya deja de preocuparte runo-julie-y disfruta.

-tiene razón julie no tienes de que preocuparte, relajare y diviértete-mira

-creo que tienen razón, después de todo es solo una bebe.

**En casa de runo….**

-Whaaa…whaaa….

- pero que es lo que quieres ¿tienes hambre?-dan.

-whaaa…

-¿quieres jugar?

-whaaa…

-¿Quieres que salgamos al parque?

-whaaa…

-¿quieres tu osito?

-whaaa…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta-quien podrá ser- fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba marucho, baron y ace.

-hola dan- marucho y ace.

-hola maestro dan- baron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dan.

-no te acuerdas dan-marucho- hoy es…

-hoy veremos quien de los dos gana en el guitar hero de marucho acaso no te acuerdas-ace.

-¿como supieron que estaba aquí?-dan.

-fuimos a tu casa pero nos dijo tu mama que fuiste a casa de runo- baron.

-oh eso, bueno chicos verán, hoy estoy ocupado-dan.

-y que es mas importante que…-ace.

-whaaa…

-¿un bebe?-baron.

-oh era eso-ace- bueno se hace tarde así que yo me…-en eso se escucho la puerta cerrarse, dan salto arriba de ace y lo amaro a una silla.

-suéltame- ace.

-a no te quedaras a cuidar a la bebe conmigo y también con baron y marucho, verdad chicos.

-bueno, yo…-marucho- tengo que….ir a mi casa a limpiar mi cuarto.

-si, y yo tengo que ir ayudar a marucho a limpiar su cuarto-dirigiéndose a la puerta- así que-Dan había puesto el seguro en la puerta- así que supongo que nos quedaremos no…

-tu que crees-dan.

-eh…chicos-ace.

-si.

-podrían soltarme-ace enojado.

-déjame pensar, no…-dan-tu también ayudaras.

-de acuerdo te ayudare-resignado.

-sabia que dirías eso-mientras desataba a ace

**continuara….**


	3. quien dijo que cuidar a un bebe es facil

**Cap dijo que cuidar a un bebe es fácil.**

- así que intentaste todo-ace.

-si y aun así no para de llorar- dan.

-haber baron tu eres experto en niños que tiene-ace.

-bueno veamos-checando a han en todos lados, todo estaba bien, pero se detuvo al oler algo que provenía del pañal de hana-ya veo, creo saber que tiene.

-y…

-ahí que cambiarle el pañal.

-era eso…suerte baron-ace.

-¡QUE PERO!, yo no se lo quito-baron.

-cual es el problema baron si tu puedes con todo-dan.

-si pero no se como hacerlo.

-QUE, pero creí que, bueno como tu tienes hermanos pequeños quizás sabrías cambiarle el pañal a hana.-dan.

-pero aun no se como hacerlo-baron.

-bueno, ace te toca-mientras dan le daba a hana a ace-y hazlo rápido que empieza a oler mal.

-QUE…-ace

-Lo siento pero yo no tocare ese pañal-dan

-ni yo- marucho.

-pero…pero-cuando vio a hana poner una cara de gatito-ni lo intentes no funciona conmigo-hana lo izo mas tierna, y ace no pudo contenerse-esta bien, lo haré-llevando a hana al baño después de sentar a hana empezó a quitarle el pañal como podía pero hana aun no "terminaba" y le cayo a ace-ahhh…que asco-la bebe se rió-te paréese gracioso- paso una hora y ace salio del baño con hana.

-tanto para cambiar un pañal-dan.

-tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto-dándole a hana.

-no, pero…que es ese olor-después dan se dio cuenta que provenía de ace-asco hueles a pañal sucio-Ace se olfateo

-tienes razón, creí quitarme el olor con el talco de bebe-ace.

Mientras ace se daba una 2 ducha, baron y marucho jugaban con hana a los títeres, lo cual la entretuvo un rato pero después el estomago de hana empezó a gruñir lo cual

Significa que tiene hambre.

-tienes hambre hana-baron.

-asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno veamos-buscando entre la pañalera-muchacho…

-si-todos.

-creo, que tenemos un problema-baron.

-cual es el problema-dan.

-hana…tiene hambre y no hay leche…

-QUE…

-tiene que ser un broma-ace.

-no es cierto, miren-mostrando la pañalera, no había rastro de leche.

-ahora que haremos-marucho.

-hay que pensar pronto antes de que hana se de cuenta-dan.

-pero que-baron.

-hay que comprar leche antes de que hana se de cuenta-ace.

-pero yo no tengo dinero-baron.

-marucho…

-yo solo tengo tarjeta-sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

-y tu dan-Ace.

-No, gaste mis últimos 50$ en cambio para los videojuegos-dan.

-estamos perdidos-ace.

-esperen tengo una idea-marucho-que tal si le hablamos a shun y que nos traiga un poco de leche…

-ahí un problema-ace.

-cual-todos.

-NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA SHUN…-ace.

-podría estar en su doyo-baron.

-no creo, según se shun sale a entrenar en el día y no vuelve hasta mas tarde en la noche-ace.

-bueno, ahora si tenemos un problema-marucho.

-esperen…lo tengo-dan subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de runo donde estaba la computadora de runo.

-dan, que vas a hace-ace.

-tratando de localizar a alice-dan.

-alice-baron-que tiene ella que ver en esto.

-confíen en mi, se lo que hago aquí esta-dando un clic-hola alice.

-hola dan como estas.

-bien, oye quisiera preguntarte algo, de casualidad sabes donde esta shun-dan.

-bueno, yo…no se donde esta-alice.

-alice estas ahí-al otro lado se escucho la voz de un chico tocando la puerta.

-así que no sabes donde esta shun…eh-dan con tono picaron.

-el bueno…solo lo invite a cenar, eso es todo-alice ruborizada.

-podrías pasármelo alice-dan.

-claro, shun ven-al otro lado del monitor se vio un chico de cabello corto negro y ojos ámbar- es dan quiere hablar contigo, te veo al rato-saliendo del cuarto.

-valla, no sabia que ese era tu lugar favorito para entrenar-dan con tono picaron.

-eso no te interesa-serio-ahora dime que quieres…

-bueno,…veras runo me pidió cuidar a su prima-dan.

-y? -shun- que tiene que ver conmigo.

-bueno veras yo-entonces se oyó un grito de bebe.

-ya veo el problema-shun.

-podrías traernos leche…-dan.

-espera, me estas hablando desde el otro lado del mundo, solo para irte a llevar leche.

-si…-dan.

-olvídalo-apunto de apagar el monitor.

-espera, ayúdanos por favor o sino-dan.

-o sino que-shun.

-publicare esta carta de amor que le escribiste a alice hace un año, por Internet-dan mostrando un sobre blanco.

-eso… no es mío-shun ruborizado-no puedes probarlo.

-Mhp.…querida alice se que tu no lo sabes pero solo quiero que sepas que…estoy enamorado de ti desde antes, tu sonrisa es…

-suficiente-shun-te llevare la leche pero, a cambio me darás esa carta.

-hecho, pero apresúrate-shun apago el monitor y fue a la sala de alice-me tengo que ir-recogiendo sus cosas y se puso su chaqueta.

-tan pronto-alice con un tono de tristeza.

-descuida-shun se acerco a alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla-volveré pronto, nos vemos-saliendo de la casa.

-nos vemos…-alice.

**Continuara….**


	4. lo dificil de cuidar a un bebe

**Gracias por los revews…aquí la conti…**

**Cap 4. Lo difícil de cuidar a un bebe.**

-y que te dijo-ace.

-que venia para acá-dan.

-bien ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue para poder dormir a hana-dan.

**Una hora después…**

-whaaa…

-y ahora que tiene-marucho.

-creo que tiene hambre y shun todavía no a llega que vamos a hacer?-baron.

-no lo se, pero…-dan cargo a hana y la puso en la carriola- iré a dar un paseo con ella, haber si deja de llorar…quien viene conmigo.

-…

-chicos…?

-buena suerte-ace cerro la puerta.

-gracias, que lealtad-dan llevo a hana al parque lo cual favoreció a dan porque hana se distrajo un rato con los juegos, dan la subió a todos los juegos al columpio, sube y baja y en la resbaladilla, al final terminaron los dos sentados en la banca.

-y bien que te pareció-dan.

-siii…-hana aplaudiendo con sus manos.

-valla, si que eres bueno como niñero?

-shun?-dan-donde estabas.

-comprando esto-dándole la leche-ahora entrégame la carta.

-esta en casa de runo-saliendo del parque.

-de runo?-shun.

-siii…ahí te la daré-dan-interrumpí tu velada con alice-dan con tono picaron.

-no es de tu incumbencia-con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y volviendo a su expresión seria-y dime que te dijo runo para que hiciera que cuidaras a su prima.

-bueno, runo me pidió cuidar a su prima mientras ella iba a un concierto con las chicas.

-acaso querías quedar bien con ella?-shun.

-claro que no…-shun levanto un ceja.-bueno si…

-por eso aceptaste cuidar a su prima-shun.

-si…-dan resignado.

-eres patético.

-y lo dice el chico que acompaña a alice al centro comercial a comprarse ropa…-dan.

-eso fue diferente, yo fui por que…necesitaba una caminata-con un rubor en las mejillas-…en cambio a ti te obligaron-shun.

Al poco rato llegaron a casa de runo donde vieron a los demás muchachos.

-ya llego shun-baron.

-por fin llegas donde estabas-ace.

-no hay tiempo para eso, toma-dándole la leche a baron para que preparara el biberón, al poco rato baron apareció con el biberón en la mano-toma.

-eso fue rápido-ace.

Dan le dio el biberón a hana la cual estaba muerta de hambre, después de haber alimentado a hana, la cual se quedo dormida. Marucho y baron estuvieron platicando en la sal mientras ace volvió a meterse a la ducha porque al parecer aun no se le quitaba el olor a pañal sucio, dan y shun fuero a la cocina a platicar.

-por fin termino el llanto-dan tomando un baso de agua.

-porque ace huele a pañal sucio?-shun.

-no querrás saberlo?-dan.

-dan-marucho con algo de nervios.

-si, que pasa marucho-dan.

-Hace rato llamo runo y dijo que el concierto se acaba de terminar y venia para acá.

-QUE…-observando la sala y recordando lo del baño- no puede llegar a ver la casa así.

-bien nosotros, ya nos vamos-baron abriendo la puerta pero dan lo empujo y puso el seguro de la puerta-nadie se va de aquí hasta que la casa este limpia.

-QUE-en eso salio ace del baño.

-Que ocurre…?-ace.

-no podemos salir hasta que la casa este limpia-baron.

-es un broma verdad-ace.

-no lo creo hablo muy enserio-dan aun en la puerta.

-no somos conserjes-shun.

-entonces, ace le cambiara el pañal a hana un mes-con tono amenazador.

-no lo arias-ace.

-obsérvame- sacando un pañal de hana del bote de basura y acercándoselo a ace, ace no tuvo orto remedio que ayudar a dan a limpiar la casa, baron y marucho también se quedaron a ayudar por que la amenaza de dan iba enserio, shun también acepto, dan aun tenia la carta de el y si no lo ayudaba a limpiar la publicaría en Internet, dan puso a hana en la carriola, para que pudiera dormir mejor, al poco tiempo los chicos terminaron de limpiar.

-listo terminamos-dan.

-es runo-marucho asomándose por la ventana.

-bueno, váyanse-todos salieron por la puerta de atrás.

-entrégamela-extendiendo la mano, dan le entrego la carta a shun y después shun se fue con los otros. Mientras dan se sentaba a lado de la carriola de hana.

-ya llegue-runo-hola dan.

-hola runo-dan-como te fue.

-dan, como esta hana- runo se acerco y vio todo ordenado y reluciente-todo esta normal, haber-se acerco a la carriola y vio a hana dormida- no lo puedo creer…esta dormida.

-por supuesto-dan- que creías…que la casa seria un desastre y hana llorando…

-bueno…si pero, creo que me equivoque, si supiste manejar la situación, quieres una soda…

-claro-dan.

-bueno horita regreso-runo entro a la cocina, dan esperaba en el sillón de la casa, hana se movió inquietamente y abrió un poco lo ojos, dan noto esto y la saludo…

-hola hana.

-…d..a..n-dijo hana, y volvió a quedarse dormida, dan no sabia que decir la bebe acababa de decir su nombre, según le dijo runo ella no sabia decir bien papa ni mama decía dad o nana y que supo su nombre es algo que no se esperaba, dan le sonrió y en eso llega runo con las bebidas.

-oye dime como se comporto hana-dándole su bebida a dan.

-bien…de hecho-mirando a hana-es una buena niña.

-gracias por cuidar de mi prima-dándole un beso a dan en la mejilla

-de nada-dan ruborizado-y dime como les fue en el concierto.

-bien, estuvo increíble…auque cuando termino james le estuvo coqueteado a mira todo el día.

-enserio, esto no le va gustar a ace-dijo dan.

-lo se pero…-runo comenzó a hacer gestos- de donde vine ese olor-entonces se levanto del sillón y fue directo donde provenía el olor que la guió al baño, abrió la puerta y vio todo el baño sucio- pero que?

-sabes se hace tarde…así que yo mejor me voy-saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

-DANIEL KUSO, ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS-gritando tan fuerte que despertó a hana….

**Continuara….**


	5. lo que puede hacer un bebe

**Cap 5. Lo que puede hacer un bebe…**

Después del incidente en casa de runo hace 3 meses, dan al día siguiente había recibido un "pequeño" premio por haber ensuciado el baño de runo. Runo le invento un excusa sus padres lo del baño pero por suerte ellos le creyeron y no hubo ningún problema. Hana habia regresado con su mama a su casa lo cual deprimió un poco a los chicos (en especial a dan…y suerte de ace por ya no tener que cambiar otro pañal ¬_¬) pero la mama de hana le dijo a runo que orto DIA iría a visitarla y llevaría a hana para que jugara con ellos. Los chicos siguieron con sus vidas normales…claro que cambiaron algunas cosas, shun le habia dicho a alice lo que sentía por ella y ella también le confeso a el que también sentía lo mismo por el se besaron y ambos se hicieron novios, baron y marucho también continuaron sus vidas normalmente, ace y mira…bueno mira salía con el tal james pero un día cuando el quería propasarse con ella al querer darle un beso…ace le dio un paliza lo cual le costo un orden de restricción por haber golpeado a una celebridad…en cambio mira le dio las gracia por haberla salvado de un gran accidente y un día en el parque ellos dos se dieron sus primer beso y ambos se confesaron y ace le propuso a mira ser su novia la cual acepto y se dieron su primer beso, dan y runo, bueno ellos seguían igual auque runo miraba a dan algo deprimido y un día se le ocurrió una idea…, al día siguiente runo le dijo a julie que invitara a todos los muchachos a un picnic en el parque, todos aceptaron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol del parque.

**-**oye dan, cuanto tarda runo en llegar…me muero de hambre-baron.

-no lo se, dijo que pasaría por alguien antes de venir para acá-dan.

-de seguro no debe de tardar-alice.

-si…no debe tardar-julie.

-oigan miren, hay viene-marucho que a lo lejos vio a runo caminando hacia ellos.

-si…pero-mira-que trae en las manos.

-Hola chico-runo.

-hola runo-todos.

-oye que es eso que traes-ace señalando un bulto tras un sabana.

-bueno esto es…-en eso destapa el bulto y era…

-hana-todos. Hana traía un vestido azul con zapatitos negros y unas calcetas.

-runo pero como…-dan todavía asombrado.

-bueno veras, como te vi muy deprimido después de que cuidaste a hana así le pedí a mi tía que si podía venir hana a un día de picnic con mis amigos y yo y ella acepto.

-eso fue buena idea runo-julie.

-si y al parecer hana también quería venir conmigo-runo, después de que runo trajera a hana los muchas y las chicas se pusieron a platicar y a comer algo de lo que trajeron las chicas, dan y los chicos se pusieron a jugar con hana y hana se la pasaba muy feliz a lado de ellos. Las chicas se la pasaban mirando a lo chicos como cuidaban a la bebe.

-guaoh… Nunca vi a dan y los otros muchachos tan emocionados cuidando a un bebe-julie- esto es nuevo.

-tienes razón julie-mira- nunca vi emocionado a ace de esa manera.

-ni yo a shun-alice-oye runo, fue un gran gesto de tu parte traer a hana, dan se emociono mucho.

-si lo se-runo volteando a ver a dan- creo que ambos se extrañaron.

-haber hana di dan-dan.

-dan…dan…dan, dan-hana. Todos se quedaron impresionados a excepción de dan claro.

-oye dan, dijo tu nombre-marucho.

-por supuesto marucho, hana sabe mi nombre…verdad hana-dan.

-dan-hana riéndose.

-eso si que no me lo esperaba-ace- pero como es que se sabe tu nombre y el de nosotros no.

-talvez sea por que para ella dan es como su héroe-runo.

-tienes razón runo, yo soy el héroe de hana-dan arrogancia-aparte yo fui quien la cuido solo todo el día.

-por favor, quien fue quien le cambio los pañales en primer lugar-ace.

- y quien fue quien les llevo la leche, para que dejara de llorar-shun.

-y quien jugo con ella todo el día-baron y marucho.

-pero de que están hablando-mira-no se supone que dan habia cuidado a hana ese día…

-bueno…-todos los chicos.

-aguarden…dan no cuido solo a hana todo el día-runo.

-no…

-yo…bueno, puedo explicarlo-dan nervioso.

-DANIEL KUSO-runo enojada-entonces ustedes fueron los que ensuciaron el baño de mi casa…

-bueno nosotros,…fue culpa de ace- dan señalando a ace- el fue quien cambio a hana.

-que pero…quien fue quien no la quiso cambiar en primer lugar-ace defendiéndose.

-que, ace le cambio el pañal a hana-mira.

-si

-eso explica por que al día siguiente olías a pañal sucio-mira- y tu me dijiste que el que olía así era marucho, porque tu dijiste que todavía los "usaba"

-QUE-marucho.

-marucho yo…-ace

-ace… como te atreviste a decir que yo todavía usaba pañales-marucho enojado.

-tenia que decir algo sino mira, se reiría de mi, marucho-ace.

-ahora ya veo porque mira me miraba raro todo el tiempo-marucho.

-y eso explica también porque shun se fue ese día-alice-fuiste y les llevaste leche.

-si-shun-y así no hubiera arruinado la cena que preparaste, alice.

-dan kuso-runo- y yo que creí que tu habías cuidado a la bebe solo…pero creo que estaba en lo correcto Ese día.

-veras runo la cosa es que…-dan nervioso.

-pero de esta no te escapas, me oíste-así runo persiguió a dan alrededor del parque, mientras los demás veían como dan se escapaba de una golpiza por parte de runo.

**Después de todo cuidar aun bebe no es fácil…**

**Fin**


End file.
